


Harurinharu Xmas Exchange 2015: Fan Art

by dollcewrites (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dollcewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for amalthea from the prompt: rinharu and cats. either one or both adopt a cat, one or both are catboys/have cat ears (fake or magic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harurinharu Xmas Exchange 2015: Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/gifts).



I went with fake cat boys Rin and Haru.. I like to think they lost a bet to Nagisa  
Rin may seem embarassed but he's more embarassed by how cute he thinks Haru looks ;;  
posted on my art blog here! http://dollcedraws.tumblr.com/post/136928845891/piece-i-did-for-the-harurinharu-christmas-exchange


End file.
